


Working Out and Getting Worked Up

by Lemurian_Cutie



Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Day 6 Prompt: Upside Down, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Spider-Man Kiss, unedited, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/pseuds/Lemurian_Cutie
Summary: Sonia and Nessa are happily married. Nessa works hard to maintain her figure, and Sonia can't help but appreciate the view.Femslash February Day 6 Prompt: Upside Down
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Working Out and Getting Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the day 6 prompt for Femslash February. Today is the 8th. I'm behind, but only a little.

Sonia stepped into her house as the sun began to set. “I'm home, honey!” she called.

“Great!” she heard her wife call back. “You have to come see this!”

Curiosity piqued, Sonia headed towards her and Nessa's bedroom. She heard grunting coming from the room, and wasn't sure what she should expect.

When she came in she saw Nessa hanging upside down in their walk-in closet, doing exercises in a sports bra and spandex shorts.

“Now this is a surprise,” Sonia said appreciatively. “What are you hanging from?”

“New thing I got,” she said, doing some sort of upside down crunches to work her abdomen. “Exercise bars. Go wall to wall. I've got my feet tucked under one, knees over the other. But there's all sorts of workouts you can do.”

“I'm sure,” Sonia said, watching the muscles in her wife's stomach working as sweat beaded on her skin. “Let me guess, Bea stopped by and gave you those?”

Nessa paused her workout to smirk upside down at her wife. “How'd you ever guess?” She didn't wait for an answer before continuing her workout.

“You know you're perfectly fit as is, right?”

“I know,” Nessa said, pausing between reps. “But I've got to maintain my physique. And I show my midriff on the telly all the time during the gym challenge season. Got to keep my viewers happy.”

Sonia smiled and approached her wife. “Well, I prefer keeping this view to myself.” Sonia caught her between reps, grabbing her by the ears. “Now hold still for a moment.”

Sonia kissed her wife deeply, tasting the sweat on her lips and she indulged herself. When they pulled apart she wasn't sure how much of Nessa's heavy breathing was from the workout and how much was from her kiss.

“The famous Spinarak-Man kiss,” Nessa smiled. “I guess I can stop now,” she said, dislodging herself from the bars.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sonia held up her hand. “Were you just going to keep working out until I did the kiss?”

Nessa grinned, putting her arms around her wife's neck. “Well, I have just finished my set when I heard you come home. It seemed a waste to not do it.”

Sonia shook her head. “You're hopeless.”

“And sweaty,” she added. “I'm going to hop in the shower.” She gave Sonia a peck on the lips before walking towards their bathroom with extra sway in her steps. “Care to join me?” she asked, giving her best smoldering look over her shoulder.

Sonia didn't need to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've now dipped into Pokemon for February. I'm honestly pretty likely to do it again (Marnie and the female protagonist are adorable, don't judge me). This one was late and shorter than my others. The shortness has nothing to do with it being late. I just wrote what I wrote, it felt done, and it was short. But hopefully still cute. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Prompts here: https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/


End file.
